


Winter Solstice

by felin78



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felin78/pseuds/felin78
Summary: Catherine and Vincent go for a winter nighttime walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long time fan of BatB. I'm primarily a writer, not a poet, so this doesn't conform to any particular poetry format or structure. Written in December 2004.

We have a secret  
Hidden in the cold  
Hidden beneath the snow

I meet you on the threshold  
In the depth of night  
On the longest night of the year

You take my hand and we walk  
Through the underground tunnels  
Past the places where your family sleeps

Until we come to the outside  
The deep cold breathing in  
Bitter but for the warmth of you

We slip out quietly like errant children  
Sharing mischievous glances  
Like stolen chocolates

The night is so still  
The air so crisp  
Stars glitter and glint in the black sky

Snow crunches under our feet  
Naked tree branches cast black shadows  
The moon is waxing near full

There is no need for words with you  
There is no need for material gifts  
What I share with you goes beyond such things

If I can share this night with you  
If I can share the stars  
I will give up the tinsel and holly

Trade instead for the magic of my hand in yours  
And the moonlight caught in the tangle of your hair  
And your arm holding me close

And especially, especially...  
The wonder of your first kiss  
So the cold melts away

Becoming distant and forgotten  
As winter holds us in its hands  
Secret and safe


End file.
